I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!
I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! (often shortened to I'm a Celebrity or I'm a Celeb) is a British survival reality television game show, created by London Weekend Television (LWT), produced by ITV Studios, and aired on ITV from Australia. The format sees a group of celebrities living together in an Australian jungle camp with few creature comforts. Each member undertakes challenges to secure additional food and treats for the group, and to avoid being voted out by viewers during their stay, with the final episode's votes nominating who wins a series and become crowned as "King or Queen of the Jungle". The programme's first series debuted on August 25, 2002, and was produced by both LWT and Granada Television, and filmed within Tully, Queensland. Later series were undertaken by ITV Studios, and filmed around Murwillumbah, New South Wales. Celebrities participating on the programme receive a donation from ITV to a charity they nominate, with the money raised from charges on voting via text, phone or interactive services. Each series is hosted by Anthony McPartlin and Declan Donnelly, with the exception of the eighteenth series, in which McPartlin suspended his TV duties for a year in 2018, leaving Donnelly to be joined by Holly Willoughby. McPartlin and Donnelly returned hosting the show together in 2019 under Ant and Dec. I'm a Celebrity is often a ratings winner for ITV, attracting on average over 9 million viewers each series, with its success spawning an international franchise of the same name. The main show is accompanied by a sister show on ITV2, entitled I'm a Celebrity: Extra Camp, which features behind-the-scenes footage and discussions on celebrities voted out of the latest episode, and clips of the next episode. Format In return for their appearance on I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, the celebrities are asked to nominate a charity to which the producers, ITV Studios, make donations. The celebrities themselves are also paid a fee to compensate them for possible loss of earnings while they are in the jungle. The producers of the show keep the precise details of the celebrities' contracts private, prompting much speculation from the media. The money is raised by allowing viewers to vote by phone, text message, or the "red button" (a colloquialism popular in the UK for TV interactive services) for the celebrity they would like to complete a "Bushtucker Trial", a physical task usually involving snakes, spiders or other creepy-crawlies found in the jungle, and, later in each series, to vote for the celebrity they would like to see win the show. The last remaining celebrity after all others have been evicted is declared the winner of the show, and is branded "King or Queen of the Jungle". Bushtucker Trials Bushtucker trials are used in the show to allow the contestants to gain food and treats for camp. Bushtucker Trials take two formats, eating trials or physical/mental tasks. In the eating trials, contestants are required to eat a variety of different "jungle" foods. Each dish successfully eaten will gain the contestants one star, which equals one meal for camp (although the number of meals per star can vary). The foods that are required to be eaten can include, crickets (in a variety of forms, such as cooked into biscuits, blended into drinks or eaten dead), green ants, mealworms, witchetty grub, roasted spider or tarantulas, kangaroo testicles, kangaroo penis, kangaroo vaginal parts, crocodile penis, cockroach (prepared in various ways such as being cooked into biscuits, blended into drinks, eaten alive or dead). Other past foods include beach worms, bull's tongues, the anus of various animals, vomit fruits, cooked pigs' brains, various animal testicles, raw fish eyes, sheep eyes, blended rats or mice tails. Prior to the airing of the 19th series in 2019, ITV announced that eating trials will no longer contain live bugs. Whilst live bugs will still be poured onto celebrities during trials, any bugs will be dead before they are consumed. The second type of challenge is more of a physical or mental task that requires the contestants to perform activities to gain stars. These can include searching through dung, going through tunnels, negotiating obstacles on high wires, or performing other tasks. Dingo Dollar Challenges One way the camp can earn treats is by doing extra tasks other than Bushtucker trials. Another way camp can earn treats is to do what is known as the "Dingo Dollar Challenge". This involves two or more celebrities going into the jungle to perform a task that releases an item to open a container with an amount of dingo dollars. Once that has been completed and the dollars have been retrieved, it is taken to a small woodshack shop, with shopkeeper "Kiosk Keith or Kev". They can exchange the dollars for a necessity such as a hammock or a treat such as chocolate chip cookies or luxury items. Kiosk Keith/Kev calls camp and the celebrities then have a question usually relating to a celebrity or a piece of trivia. The "Celebrity Chest" was abandoned for the first time in the 2012 series, in favour of the Dingo Dollar Challenge, which involves the celebrities collecting "dingo dollars" and subsequently answering a question correctly in order to win a treat for the camp, if they win they will receive their prize however if the celebrities get it wrong, Kiosk Keith/Kev takes the dingo dollars and shuts up shop, leaving nothing for the camp. Formerly, "The Celebrity Chest" had a question with a choice of answers, similar to the Dingo Dollar Challenge, the two celebrities who took part in the challenge would bring the chest back to camp and collaborate over the question with the other camp members. If correct, they would win a treat, if incorrect, they would be told what the treat was. In the fifteenth series, Dingo Dollar challenges were to be completed in order to earn Dingo Dimes, which could be used in a vending machine in camp. Filming Locations The first series of the show was filmed on a smaller site at King Ranch near Tully, Queensland, in Australia. Since the second series, the programme has been filmed around Springbrook National Park, near Murwillumbah, New South Wales, Australia. The camp and filming studios are located in Dungay on Creek Road. Inside the entrance to the filming location is an open area allocated to buildings which accommodate on-site medical facilities, containers for the storage of props, and other backstage facilities. Families and friends of the celebrities are housed here each morning during evictions. From this area, a restricted access road climbs to the site of the studios. The road then heads down into a valley via four-wheel drive access to the set of the show. Some of these areas are viewable from Google Earth, although it is difficult to view the suspension bridges and open-air studio that Ant and Dec broadcast from. While the roof of the main building is bright red, when filming is out of season, this whole area is covered with hessian to obscure the aerial view. The creeks and camp areas are situated directly below the main suspension bridges. As they are so close to the celebrities, the crew have to be careful during filming to keep voices and music down. Many of the Bushtucker Trials are not performed here; in fact, some are performed well away from the area. Series Details Main Series Results The first three series of I'm a Celebrity occurred at various different times during the years they were broadcast. From Series 4 onwards, the show is broadcast from around mid November until late November/early December. Series 1 See Also: Series 1 8 contestants, broadcast from August 25, 2002 - September 8, 2002 Series 2 See Also: Series 2 10 contestants, broadcast from April 28, 2003 - May 12, 2003 Series 3 See Also: Series 3 10 contestants, broadcast from January 26, 2004 - February 9, 2004 Series 4 See Also: Series 4 11 contestants, broadcast from November 21, 2004 - December 6, 2004 Series 5 See Also: Series 5 12 contestants, broadcast from November 20, 2005 - December 5, 2005 Series 6 See Also: Series 6 12 contestants, broadcast from November 13, 2006 - December 1, 2006 Series 7 See Also: Series 7 11 contestants, broadcast from November 12, 2007 - November 30, 2007 Series 8 See Also: Series 8 12 contestants, broadcast from November 16, 2008 - December 5, 2008 Series 9 See Also: Series 9 13 contestants, broadcast from November 15, 2009 - December 4, 2009 Series 10 See Also: Series 10 13 contestants, broadcast from November 14, 2010 - December 4, 2010 Series 11 See Also: Series 11 13 contestants, broadcast from November 13, 2011 - December 3, 2011 Series 12 See Also: Series 12 12 contestants, broadcast from November 11, 2012 - December 1, 2012 Series 13 See Also: Series 13 12 contestants, broadcast from November 17, 2013 - December 8, 2013 Series 14 See Also: Series 14 12 contestants, broadcast from November 16, 2014 - December 7, 2014 Series 15 See Also: Series 15 13 contestants, broadcast from November 15, 2015 - December 6, 2015 Series 16 See Also: Series 16 12 contestants, broadcast from November 13, 2016 - December 4, 2016 Series 17 See Also: Series 17 12 contestants, broadcast from November 19, 2017 - December 10, 2017 Series 18 See Also: Series 18 11 contestants, broadcast from November 18, 2018 - December 9, 2018 Series 19 See Also: Series 19 12 contestants, broadcast from November 17, 2019 - December 8, 2019 Series Ratings Companion Series See Also: I'm a Celebrity: Extra Camp A companion show, I'm a Celebrity: Extra Camp (previously I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! NOW! from 2002–2015) is broadcast on ITV2 following every episode. It has been shown since the first series in 2002, and has featured a variety of presenters. Controversies *ITV apologised in 2006 after confusion over the instructions for telephone and red-button interactive voting led to allegations in the media that the wrong person had been evicted in the run-off vote in Series 6 between Toby Anstis and Dean Gaffney. *The series was forced to enhance its procedures after Ofcom found that after complaints, on a November 23, 2006 episode, the show had breached Rule 1.16 of the Broadcasting Code for airing bad language before the watershed. *The November 30, 2006 episode was ruled to have breached Rule 2.2 of the Broadcasting Code after an investigation launched as part of the wider UK television public voting controversy. Due to late running, seven percent of phone and text votes for that episode of the show were not counted, although this did not affect the result. *Sarah Matravers blamed the show for the breakdown of her relationship with contestant Marc Bannerman after he flirted with Cerys Matthews in Series 7. Matthews and Bannerman later alleged the show footage had been edited by ITV to look like more than it was. *Former Sex Pistols manager, Malcolm McLaren, who was due to appear on Series 7 but pulled out at the last minute, alleged that the show and the choice of winner was fixed, and the trials posed no real danger. He alleged that the show doctor told him that "Things are so safe, I would send my own kids in to do the show. There is nothing bad in there. They're hoodwinking the public." *ITV apologised in 2009 for not having properly advised the contestants in Series 9 of the relevant Australian legislation regarding animal cruelty. Gino D'Acampo and Stuart Manning were charged by New South Wales Police after RSPCA Australia complained over their killing and eating of a rat during the show. *In 2012, the decision by Nadine Dorries to enter the show was the source of criticism, which led to her suspension from the Conservative Party due to allegations she did not seek permission from the party whip Andrew Mitchell, resulting in an inquiry by the Parliamentary Commissioner for Standards. *The fifteenth series saw Ferne McCann eat a live water spider as part of a bushtucker trial. Ofcom reportedly received 694 complaints from the public over allegations of "animal cruelty for entertainment." ITV also received a further 500 complaints. In January 2016, it was reported no further action would be taken. *Ant was accused of racism following a joke during the show aimed at the Australian crew, which saw Ant joke that they get "paid in..." following a word that was construed by many viewers as "abos" an offensive term for Aboriginal Australians. A spokesperson later responded, stating that Ant had actually said "Avo's which is short for avocados". *Viewers regularly complained that camp mate Iain Lee was the subject of bullying and isolation from other camp mates during the 17th series, and there were concerns raised as to the adverse affect this could have on his mental health. There have been calls for Rebekah Vardy to be cut as a mental health ambassador, due to her alleged role in the "bullying." On the ITV show Good Morning Britain the day after her eviction, she defended herself for remarks she made about Iain Lee in Extra Camp, the ITV2 spin-off series stating that she was "under pressure", and that they were taken out of context. After his eviction from the camp, Dennis Wise also said on Good Morning Britain that he and Lee were on friendly terms, and said that ITV would not allow bullying on the show. He later accused the show of "editing him" to look like a bully. Following his third place eviction, Lee directly addressed his relationship with those accused of "picking on him," stating that he "loves them" and that there's "no beef between them". He also addressed claims that he had a "game plan", stating that he was just being himself. *Many viewers criticised Adele Roberts' elimination after a typing error in the app caused confusion over the votes. As a result, app votes were not counted, which led to confusion over who should've been eliminated. Following this elimination came Andrew Maxwell's, where several users reported still having errors in the app. Category:TV Shows